A production printer is capable of producing large volumes of documents. Some of these printers process large volumes of paper, use multiple media types, draw from multiple sources, and automatically finish a desired document. Despite advances in technology, production printing can be complicated and can involve many manual processes. These processes can include identifying and loading the correct media, identifying and loading the proper weight, color, type, and stock of paper, and selecting the proper insertion of ordered media between pages of a document.
When using an ordered media in a production printer, it can be necessary to manually separate and selectively dispose of some of the ordered media. When a jam occurs, for example, an operator must manually clear the jam, and in some instances, determine the precise number and current sequence of the ordered media loaded within the supply trays. To restore the output to a proper order, an operator may be required to manually reorder the ordered media within the supply trays before printing resumes.
Some jam recovery methods utilize electronic counts to selectively discard some ordered media to maintain output continuity. These methods require an operator to know the total number of sheets within an ordered media set and further require the operator to preprogram the printer with the sequence of sheets that make up an ordered media set before initiating a print request. These methods can further complicate the printing process and can waste a significant amount of time and resources when the printers are not programmed correctly or are loaded with improper ordered media. Accordingly, there is a need for a jam recovery system and method that do not require operator programming to restore a printing operation in the event of a jam or limit a printer's functionality by the number of sheets that comprise a complete ordered media set.